Dancing Lesson
by MsCaprice
Summary: What happens when Misty teaches Carly how to dance? MistyXCarly Lemon


**Dancing Lesson**

Misty was a dancer, and she did it well. Carly was clumsy and wanted to learn how to move with grace and beauty. The world known dance-a-thon was coming up, and Misty wanted in.

"Please, for me?" Misty asked. Her partner was sick and she needed to practice for the tango.

"Misty! You know I have two left feet!" Carly moaned.

"Exactly! You could finally learn how to dance and I will get the practice in!" Misty argued. Carly looked thoughtful. And finally, she agreed.

Carly POV

Well, that was yesterday. Today was a new day and I was nervous. Misty had told me to dress loosely since I would be changing when I got there anyway. So I put on some yoga pants and a random shirt. I could hear my flip flops whack against the ground as I walked to Misty's private dance studio.

When I was finally there, I looked up at the large building. Even in the dark of the night I could see it was huge. I adjusted my glasses and slowly walked up the front steps. While I was debating whether to knock or just come in, the door swung open to reveal a very busty Misty. She was wearing a long black cocktail dress and Black high healed black sandals. Her long black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

"Good, you're here!" She smiled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me in.

She lead me down a long hallway before we entered an opening. The room was dimly lit be a giant candelabra that stood in the center of the room. Mirrors lined the circular wall, making easy to see your every move.

"Put this on," Misty said, handing me a black dress, similar to hers and a pair of high heels, also similar to hers. _Oh dear__god… _

Misty POV

I started the music, thinking that I would have to lead for Carly to fully understand the dance. And I waited.

"Um, Misty?" Carly whispered. I turned around and caught my breath.

There she was. The dress outlined her figure perfectly. She wasn't as busty as me, but I didn't think anyone should have to put up with my enormous rack. A slight blush covered her cheeks and even though she was pointing her face downward as to seem she was looking down, I could see that behind her glasses, she was looking at me. It took me a while to speak.

"You look great," I managed to say. My words caused her blush to grow a slight bit. _How cute!_

She walked towards me.

"Um, what do you want me to do?" Carly asked. _I want you to take off your clothes and let me touch every inch of your body while you moan my name._

"Take your hand in mine and your other on my shoulder," I responded. She did. I curled my hand around her waist and pulled her closer, she blushed more. It took a moment but I soon found the rhythm to the music and started leading her into twirls and spins.

I outstretched my arm and pulled her back in. Carly twirled back into my arms and faced me. Our chests were touching and my breath was fogging up her glasses.

"Misty?" She asked, to naïve to notice what I was about to do.

So she was rather shocked when I pressed my lips against her own. Carly gave a small gasp but it soon faded and was replaced by a moan. I slowly pushed her onto the floor, and she didn't seem to realize it till we were there.

"Misty…" Carly tried to interject, but was cut off by another kiss. When she opened her mouth to breathe, I dove my tongue into it. I twirled my tongue with hers and nudged hers to do the same, it did. I slowly started inching up her dress and she noticed.

"Don't!" she begged. Ignoring her pleas, I was able to get her dress over her head. I sat up and studied her.

I was shocked to find a red, and I'm talking seductive red, frilly bra with a white bow in the middle covering her breasts. And even more shocked to see a matching pair of panties! Who knew someone so innocent could be so… sexy.

I slipped my dress off, revealing my black bra and panties.

Carly POV

I watched as Misty stripped her dress off. Her huge chest bounced when it was uncovered, glad to have at least a little more freedom. I couldn't watch without blushing, so I closed my eyes.

Misty POV

Blushing into a brick red color, she closed her eyes.

"No," I cooed. I reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra. As I slipped her bra off her chest, Carly's eyes bolted open.

"No!" She cried, "Don't look at me!" Carly tried to hide as much skin as possible.

But I kept looking, and I touched her stomach, which sent goose bumps all over her body. I slip he panties down to reveal her dripping wet clit.

"Misty!" Carly screamed. I undid my bra and my breasts bounced with full freedom. And my panties revealed my wet clit as well. I kissed her one more time, then I had her lick my finger. Her eyes were shut, but I was about to make them open. I inserted my index finger into her womanhood, her eyes were wide open. I slowly started pushing my finger, in and out, in and out. Carly quit resisting and was now moaning. With my other hand, I played with her right breast. Pinching and rolling the nipple between my index finger and thumb. With the left breast, I took it in my mouth, sucking and rolling the nipple with my lips.

"Misty…" Carly moaned. After her nipples were hard and perky, I focused my attention back to her clit. I replaced my finger with my tongue, licking the delicate folds and walls. After she came, I lapped up all her juices. Then I inserted my finger again, Then two digits, then three. I quickly pulled her in and out hard and fast, I noticed that she wasn't a virgin. _Damn that Jack Atlas._

While pumping Carly, I also took my own four fingers from my left hand and pumped myself. I was close to having an orgasm, and telling from how tight her pussy was, so was Carly. We came together and screamed in ecstasy. I collapsed on top of Carly, our bodies hot and sweaty.

"Misty…" Carly moaned.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I- I Love…" She struggled to finish.

"Its okay, I love you too," I kissed her passionately.

"And, um, I wouldn't mind another dance lesson soon…" Carly blushed. I looked past her thick glasses and deep into her eyes and laughed.

"Any time," I smiled.


End file.
